From Dust To Dust
by DERSHOCK
Summary: From dust to dust we all begin and end, but what if one never actually began from dust. What if this being originated from somewhere else. Follow the fellow named Takara as he is born into a new world and strives to live life to the fullest before becoming what everyone else becomes in the end...dust.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

' _W-Where am I?'_ was the first thought in my mind as I weightlessly existed in some god forsaken place. _'I-I was heading to zero period at school after football practice when I heard some…what did I hear again? It's kind of hard to remember, urgh, this is frustrating. Oh wait! There was a lot of screaming and I heard a bunch of footsteps behind me, which indicated that many people were running. Then all of a sudden a loud sound rang out… and then I can't remember anything else…hmm.'_

In the dark void of… wherever I was, I started wondering and theorizing what could have possibly happened. _'The loud bang could have just been a firework or some type of stupid prank done by the damn Owen twins again…bastards. I never did like them ever since they bullied me in middle school. Anyways, maybe I was knocked down by people running through the hall and then hit my head? Maybe?'_

In this place I felt as if my body was in a state of…stasis…I guess. That's probably the most appropriate word to describe my current situation. I've been thinking on my situation for, oh I don't know, ages. Maybe? I can't even tell how much time has passed since the 'Hall Incident' as I've deemed it, and nothing has really changed. Wait! One thing has changed! I've finally come to a conclusion on what has happened!

I was walking through the hall at my high school and then someone…most likely the Owen brothers (definitely the Owen brothers)…set off some stupid prank and then stirred up a crowd, sending people rushing through the hall and bumping into me as a result. I then must've crashed into the lockers and hit my head resulting in this coma. Yes. That is my conclusion after many…hours? Days? Months? of conjecture. Well, since I couldn't really do anything physically I tried to make my time useful and made plans on what to do after I got out of this coma. However, after quite some time while I was in mid-thought something changed.

 _'-en after my dad's birthday party I can set a date for the interview with Rai-…What the hell is that?'_ A warm feeling began slowly spreading over my entire body. At first I thought that I had imagined it on my fingers and toes but after I had dismissed the warmth I felt it start to crawl up my arms and le- _'Wait! Fingers! Toes! Arms and Legs! I CAN FEEL PARTS OF MY BODY BABY! I'M FINALLY MAKING MY COMEBACK!_ _O-Okay j-just calm down and take mental deep breaths…since I can't take any physical deep breaths at the moment. Just focus on this warm feeling.'_

So for a very long time…I think, I focused on the warmth that slowly crawled its way up my appendages. It was a slow-going process for sure. It felt like the stupid warmth was taunting me as it crawled at a handicapped snail's pace…don't even ask if a snail can even be handicapped, I wouldn't know. That's just how slow the pace feels. As the warmth spread over my body I was finally made aware of my physical body. It was…strange to say the least. It was as if my body was being created at the exact moment the warmth spread towards me. It was an odd feeling.

Intellectually, I knew that I must've had a head and a body, but at this very moment I only felt the physical existence of my limbs. I couldn't even feel my torso or head yet. As I said…strange. It was when the warmth reached my elbows and knees when I realized that the warmth was originating from both within me and from around me. It was as if it was seeping out from within my bones as well as being absorbed from a source outside of my body. Now I have no proof of any of this, this is all guess work but I feel pretty confident in this guesswork. Although I may never get any of the answers, it's fun to guess.

Anyways, time passed and I was finally able to feel my entire body, head and wee-wee included. Yeah that's right, I have a wee-wee. What? I'm glad I have my wee-wee still, it is still needed for future endeavors. After gaining access to my body once again I worked on moving my limbs. It was definitely harder than I thought. _'What in the world? Did I lose all motor control due to a single blow to the head!? I'm pretty sure I'm not that fragile. I have played tackle football ever since I was eight years old and I have never had a single injury. How are you going to tell me that one blow to the head wipes out all bodily control!?'_

Moving on, after a while I was able to move each of my fingers, toes arms and legs. However, whenever I moved I felt a small outside resistance. It…It seemed like there was something around me, almost like gravity that was higher than the Earth's gravity. Yet I felt as if I was floating…I-I don't know how to explain it in words. With more time and improvement in controlling my body I was able to kick and flail quite a bit but not too fast due to the weird resistance around me. As I practiced I felt yet another strange sensation. The warmth had finally seeped into my entire body and saturated it, I guess, activating a very, very, very tingling and itchy reaction within my body.

I had just started practicing moving my mouth and with this quite discomforting feeling I utilized that practice and opened my mouth to scream out but no sound came out, the action was sadly futile. For what felt like ages, the tingling and itchiness within my body persisted. Finally, I grew accustomed to the stupid feeling and it no longer bothered me, other than me now being aware of this stupid itchiness within me of course.

My practices entered an entirely new level once I discovered out how to move the warmth within and along my body. The only downfalls were that I couldn't move the warmth very far or even effectively and that the itchiness seemed to crawl alongside the warmth whenever I moved it. Since I didn't like that itchy feeling I deigned to not do it anymore at this current moment in time.

I hadn't messed with the warmth in a while and I was getting used to the foreign itchiness inside me to where I almost didn't even notice it anymore without feeling for it. So, like all pioneers in their respective studies, I continued to experiment with the warmth. I still couldn't see in this blasted place so I've been thinking that the blow to my head caused me to go blind as well…just great. I am, however, able to hear something when I move some warmth to my ears. _THUMP THUMP…THUMP THUMP…THUMP THUMP 'Hmm, what in the world could that sound be- what the hell? That sounds like a heartbeat! Am I listening to my own heartbeat? How strange.'_

After many advances in the 'study of the almighty warmth' I have gained a bit of basic motor control, or a barely (pitifully) acceptable amount of it. It was in the middle of one of my exercise routines that I hit something with my foot while doing a kick. ' _FIRST CONTACT! Okay…okay…okay I can do this. Utilize warmth and transfer it to my leg and then kick and reeeeaaach, GOT IT!'_ After first contact I included kicking the ever present and unknown obstacle in my exercises.

Then one…day? Night? I don't know, one moment I was manipulating the warmth to cycle through my body when the resistance around me seemed to shudder. I stopped my activity and, for a second, I thought that I had imagined it but then the shudder happened once again. _'Okay…so what's happening now?'_ Is all that I could ask myself when I felt what seemed like walls closing in around me and pushing up against me.

 _'Okay, out of all of the changes to my situation I like this one the least. I don't like this feeling. It's squeezing meeee AHHH!'_ With one final push from the walls around me and the pull of some strange thing grabbing my head, I was welcomed by a disorienting light and many…colors. I tried to gain my bearings as I moved my limbs and stared at the looming tannish blur above me.

"WAHHHHH WAHHHHH." _'_

 _Who the hell is making that racket? Somebody shut that baby up! Woah!'_ I felt my body being suddenly moved around and once again that stupid baby was crying. It wasn't until I was settled, and no longer being moved around by whatever it was that moved me around, that I clearly saw the pale face of a woman just inches above mine. She had long sandy blonde hair surrounding an oval face that contained two dark orange eyes that stared down at me.

Her eyes were full of the same look that my dad held for me back in the past, but there was something extra as well. She looked…well frankly she looked at me with love and sadness accompanied by a soft smile, if the upright curve of her pink lips indicated correctly. It was then that I realized the significance of everything that had just happened and the baby's crying suddenly stopped. _'Oh shit…..th-thi-this i-i-is insane! I must be hallucinating!'_ I was brought out of my thoughts by the feeling of soft lips on my head and a beautifully soft voice.

"Dai suki da yo, Takara." She said before handing me off to somebody else.

 _'What did she say? What language was that? No, first, WHERE THE HELL AM I?!_ ' Still trying to wrap my head around the current situation, I never noticed how deathly pale my new mother's complexion was or how after she handed me off to somebody, nurses then flocked to her position. Later on, long after this entire occurrence ended, I realized that was the first and last time that I would see my mother in this world. Just like in my previous world, I had once again lost my mother at birth. At least my mother gave me a name this time around and I would treasure it until the day I died. ' _Takara.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soooo…being an infant sucks. Plain and simple. All I can do is practice flailing about and reactively grabbing onto anything being placed near my hands including but not limited to fingers, hair and even wayward ribbons much to the chagrin of some of my caretakers.

Oh, I've also been practicing with the 'almighty warmth' as well. The only progress that has been made on that front is that I can now somehow sense when one of my caretakers is near me by extending the warmth out and into my surroundings. I can't make it go very far, I can't tell the exact vicinity of my 'sense' and I can't differentiate between each of the caretakers but that is what practice is for and it is a goal to work towards in order to help take my mind off of my previous life. It helps but sometimes I slip into melancholic moods and become really quiet. It actually scares the caretakers when I become eerily quiet as a result of those moods so I try to reign in the sadness accompanied with the moods and work on my fitness instead.

Being a baby, I am pretty damn flexible. However, I'm still only around a month old and nowhere near trying to accomplish anything physically yet. Other than eating, sleeping and defecating of course. On another note, I have figured out that I have no understanding of the language used here. I also have no idea where here is. Now, I know that this will sound ridiculous but I'm not even sure if I'm in the past, present, future or even on Earth anymore. What can I say, I watched a lot of TV growing up and I have quite the imagination. I can leave that for later though, right now I'm trying to remember the name of the face before me.

The face of the young woman above my little sleeping pod is heart shaped accompanied by small but full light pink lips and round brown eyes. This woman's eyes have a very kind look in them; I think that is the reason why I've only remembered her so far. I also like to grab her long, silky brown hair that she often has in a ponytail that reaches the small of her back. _'Is her name Madoko? No, that's not it. Oh! It's Michik- no that's not it either. I'll just have to keep listening for it and hope one of the other caretakers address her.'_ I mentally sighed to myself as I accepted her offering of baby formula and consumed it happily like the little infant I was.

Okay so remember when I said that the thing that I liked the least was when the walls closed in and pushed on me from all around during my birth. Well, I now have a new least favorite thing, Teething. Honestly, ' _What the hell?! I thought that babies started teething somewhere around three to four months after birth, NOT two. The only way to take my mind off of my damn toothless, pain in the gums mouth is when I'm doing my fitness and 'almighty warmth' exercises and it still pains me damn it.'_ As I mentally complained I succeeded in rolling my little body over and listened to the most annoying of my caretakers cheer me on in the still unknown language, however it is starting to sound familiar…don't know why though.

My eyesight has been rapidly improving so I can now easily recognize all of my caretakers by sight but unfortunately not by the 'almighty warmth' yet.

"#Keep it up Takara-kun! I want to see if you can start crawling soon! Oh, you'll be a genius! I just know it!#"

The caretaker named Chitose kept saying things that I couldn't understand as I stretched my left hand, reaching and acquiring the somewhat soft but firm plush blob that I received from Mikado, the nice-eyes caretaker.

"#Good job Takara-kun! Way to grab the toy! Who's my little genius?#"

I then proceeded to stuff the plush blob into my mouth and chomp down on it like no tomorrow. It only helped my teething troubled a little bit and didn't work as well as the cool teething ring that only the old caretaker named Yachi brings around.

"#Now don't stuff it too far into your mouth Takara-kun, its not food but a toy#"

In order of who I like the best to who I like the least of all my given caretakers, it would go: Mikado, Fuyu, Yachi, Ryoko, and then Chitose. What can I say; Chitose just annoys the hell out of me. I think it's mostly because she is the noisiest out of the bunch. Chitose is short, I think, for an adult and has dark brown hair just like Mikado, only she puts her hair into two braids. She also has brown eyes but they are a couple shades lighter than Mikado's. She has the same light tan skin coloring as Mikado as well but her face and frame are slender as opposed to heart shaped and mature.

Now, Fuyu is a chubby, jolly, happy-go-lucky type of gal and wears her black hair in a giant bun that sits on top of her head. She also wears an apron all of the time so I'm thinking that she's the one who makes all of the food around here, or is at least in charge of making it. Yachi is a your typical rude and gruff old lady, really curt with everyone and knows how to put one in their place. At least from what actions and reactions I've seen almost every time Chitose does something around Yachi. Yachi has weathered skin that is wrinkly and almost looks like leather but she still holds herself regally as if we were in some royal court and there was some kind of contest for etiquette. Her peppered white hair also enhances her 'old and withering look' as I like to call it.

Finally, we come to the strangest caretaker of the bunch, Ryoko. Ryoko has long, straight black hair that falls down like a curtain around her head and face. She always wears clothes that cover her entire body except for her face, which shows pale white skin. I mean, she is seriously pale. She has rose red lips and dark black eyes in contrast to her pale skin and is always using those said eyes to just stare. Every single time it's her turn to watch me she just stares and stares and stares and stares at me while fulfilling her duties. It's very unnerving to say the least. She seems very nice though, even though she talks so quietly. It's almost as if she talks in whispers.

Oh, here Ryoko comes to switch with Chitose. I try to push my infernal and rebellious body up and maintain a sitting position but I end up falling over and letting out a small grunting noise. In the end, my training must be put on hold because Ryoko deems it diaper-changing time. I don't think I need a diaper change yet but to each their own. Ryoko changes me while maintaining that unnerving stare once again but I am immune to it by now so I try to take in the sites, as I always do when I am carried around to the changing table.

By the way, the changing table is probably just a regular table but the caretakers use it to change me. Hopefully nobody eats off of this table, that would be very unhygienic.

"#Hush little Takara-kun, don't make a fuss. All will be well#"

While Ryoko whispers, what I assume to be reassuring words, I take in the wonderful sites of the room that I have never once left since after my birth. Off to the right is a small counter space with a series of cabinets running over and within the counter. They seem to be made of wood and …clay...no...stucco I think. There is a small faucet and basin installed in the counter as well. The ceiling is shaped like a dome and there are a few small cables running along the edges of it. There are also a few lights lighting up the room from around the perimeter of it.

I am currently occupying the small wooden table that has three chairs around it. On my left I can see my small bed pod in the corner of the room and a small bookcase right next to it. There is also a small twin sized bed off to the right of my pod bed, probably for one of my caretakers if they get tired while watching me. As Ryoko finishes changing me she picks me up to take me back to my bed, allowing me to see the various woven mats that cover the floor of the medium sized room. The sole door to the room is located on the curve of the wall in between the counter and the caretakers' bed, right in front of the table. The room's walls, ceiling, and parts of uncovered floor were all beige in color, indicating that they were made out of clay or stucco as well.

Once again settling into my crib, I start my warmth exercises. There is no time to rest as every moment wasted is a moment where I can improve by body and the power of the 'almighty warmth.' Time passes as I improve my body control and I am finally able to crawl. 'IM FINALLY MOBILE BABY!' However, now that I can crawl at three months, Chitose won't leave me alone for a single second. Always cooing at every single movement that I make. She does, however, let me crawl around on the floor of the room more than the other caretakers.

There are two downsides to the process of discovering every single nook and cranny that I have access to though. First, since I am only a few months old, I get very tired very quickly. Hey, at least I can build up some stamina this way. Second, my limbs freaking HURT. My knees are the worst. There is a throbbing pain in them any time I crawl but I persist because I've always been a stubborn bastard. Presently, as I make my way towards one of the table legs in order to attempt to stand up, Fuyu is doing something at the counter. I can hear the faucet running so she could be washing something…who knows.

 _'_ _Okay, I've arrived at the table leg. First step completed.'_ I reach for the table leg and move my tiny arms towards it, utilizing the warmth as I do it. I use my tiny hands to grip the table leg the hardest that I can while using the warmth within my body to strengthen my grip even further. I am now in a kneeling position basically hugging the table leg. _'Okay, now on to the second step. Standing up.'_ I adjust my grip on the table leg and then spread the warmth to both of my legs in preparation. _'Whew, okay here I go.'_ I increase the intensity of the warmth within my limbs as I pull with my arms and push up with my legs. My legs strain as I push myself up but they are just so pitifully weak. _'Grrr, almost there. Just a liiiiiittle bit more aaaand YES! I have achieved ascension! …Once again I guess.'_

I'm still latched onto the leg of the table as my body wobbles back and forth while I try and maintain some sense of balance. Once I steady myself I decide to push my luck and achieve the next step on the list. Walking. My body is very tired from the strenuous exercise that I just did…yes, I know it's pathetic but what can I do? Anyways, I push my luck and spread the warmth to my right leg and attempt to take a single step… lets just say that it doesn't go very well. I crumpled into a heap and onto the floor faster than a plastic grocery bag being stepped on. As I wailed on the outside, alerting Fuyu to my predicament, in my head I thought about my mistakes and what actions I could do to improve in order to achieve my desired goal. Safe to say, I will be busy for the next couple of weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Okay, so at the age of five-and-a-half months I've decided to deem myself a 'genius.' I mean, what baby on earth can walk at this age? The answer is…I CAN! Now, I won't proclaim to be a master at it but I can stumble around pretty well and surprisingly fast…still can't turn very well though. Ever since I achieved ascension and stability on a regular basis I've been abusing my new walking talent, much to Yachi's annoyance.

"Stop movin' around and get yer ass back over here ya squirt!" Yachi yelled as I went speeding straight into a wall.

 _'Ow, that hurt. Good thing the warmth can take care of my boo-boos.'_ So, through experimenting with the 'almighty warmth' I found a new use for it. I can self heal! It's so great! And it baffles the hell out of my caretakers, not Yachi though…everything just seems to irritate her.

"That's what ya get fer disrespectin' yer elders you lump'o squat."

I took the bruise on my forehead in stride and popped right back up in order to begin speeding over to Yachi. Unfortunately, I haven't found a way to slow down either so I crash full speed right into her legs, once again sending me to the floor along with a new bruise. Let me tell you something, Yachi is a mountain. She is no ordinary old woman because I crash into her all the time and she shrugs off the blows easily. If I were to do this back in my old life a frail-looking old woman like her would collapse at first contact.

"Ya need to work on yer brakes lil' divot."

Yachi turned around and picked me up, bringing along a book to read to me. Yachi calls me lil' divot because she says that if I keep running into things I'll end up with a divot in my head, how…endearing. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I have also figured out what language is spoken here, it's Japanese. I am suuuper, suuuper lucky that the language requirement that I chose in school was Japanese because I am now able to understand almost all of the words my caretakers say. It's weird that I wasn't able to understand what they were saying after I was born but hey, whatever, now I can so lucky me.

Yachi sat down at the table and put me in her lap so that I could see the pictures and their accompanying words on the page of the book she chose to read to me. It's a standard children's book that helps children learn their words. I have no problem with understanding Japanese, but I do have a problem speaking it. There are two reasons why.

First, my mouth and tongue are soooo not used to using words because of my new, tiny baby body. So instead of words, garbled nonsense usually comes out of my mouth.

Second, in my old life I was a quiet kid and didn't speak much unless I was speaking with people close to me. I was shy as well and I just felt like there wasn't much need for a lot of unnecessary words if I could just take action instead. I realize that this is a new life and that I should live it to the fullest but I enjoyed my last life's childhood so I think that I'm going to take the shy and quiet route again in this life.

 _'Oh I know that one, that's a sword. And that one is a fan. And that one is a... shuriken…hmm, what odd things to put in a children's book. Oh well.'_

I follow along with Yachi's reading while she points at the pictures and words and listen quietly, Yachi doesn't appreciate rascals during 'lessons' I guess. After we finish the book she picks me up again, just as Mikado walks into the room.

"Good evening Yachi-san, I'm here to relieve you. I do hope Takara-kun wasn't too much trouble this time around." Mikado walked over to greet Yachi after closing the door.

"Ah, Mikado-chan. Li'l divot was just the same amount'o trouble as last time."

"Oh, I do hope Takara-kun exits his little running phase soon. It's too much shock for one's heart."

"Nonsense, the brat needs to make advances somehow eh? Why not with runnin'" Yachi went to lay me back down into my bed but I stopped everyone in the room with my next action.

"…Chi-baasan…"

"!" Mikado gasped in surprise and Yachi just froze and looked straight into my eyes.

I felt that it was finally time to advance.

"…"

"…"

The room was silent as Yachi and I stared into each other's eyes but my mind was noisy as hell.

 _'Why are they surprised? I thought that just saying a single word was fine. Why is she looking at me so intently? I'll just stare right back at her! If she wants a staring contest than I'll giver her a good ol' fashioned staring contest hmph!'_

"…"

"…"

 _'Okay, this is getting uncomfortable. I need to do something. Wait, are Yachi's eyes shimmering? No, that can't be right. Anyways, hmm…how about this.'_

"…Chi-baasan.."

"…"

"Oh little Takara-kun's first words! This is just perfect! And at such a young age too!" Mikado interrupted the silence as she made her way over to fawn all over me. Yachi broke off our eye contact and handed me over to Mikado for her to hold.

"Hmph, now the damn brat will be even more annoyin'" Yachi gruffed out as she left the room after placing the children's book back onto the small bookshelf.

"Have a good night Yachi-san!" Mikado called out in between praises towards me.

Yachi just answered by waving her right hand without looking back.

Mikado proceeded to gently hold me.

"Out in the wayward winds,

Flies a star that's shining,

Through the dark and through the pains,

Its light persists and always maintains,

Just move forward my little star,

Your dreams are near and never far,

Strength and courage always wins,

For the little star that's shining."

Mikado sang one of my favorite lullabies as her warm hold rocked me off to sleep.

 _'I wonder if this is what a mother's hold feels like. A warm embrace that feels safe and warm. As if nothing in the world can get you. I can still remember the sad, but loving look that my birth mother in this world gave me as she held me. Now that I look back on that moment I still remember her heartbreaking words. "I love you Takara."'_

I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of mothers and warm embraces.

-88888-

"-ossible that Takara-kun is walking already?" A muffled voice said from beyond the door to my baby bachelor room as I silently woke from my sleep.

"There are a few possibilities as to why your little tyke is advancing through milestones so quickly. One, he could be a 'genius' and prodigy like various others famous for their early tackling of milestones and accomplishments. Two, he could already have access to and some control over his chakra already, I can already feel that he has chakra stores comparable to a young child already. The last option is basically just a combination of both, I've seen development like this once before but not nearly as early." The response came from a rough male voice.

 _'Who is this now? A male?'_

I directed the warmth into my ears and was able to make out the conversation taking place on the other side of the door.

"So if it's just as Yachi-san guessed, what should we do? I don't want Nee-san's child to be pushed through and experience such trials so young."

"Mmm, I would assume that Yachi has already made plans for the future and his training. There's no need to worry about his rapid advancement as long as he stays out of the council's scope. You said that he is registered as an orphan?"

"Yes, Ryoko-san assured us that his file was placed into the archives and he was listed as an adopted orphan under my name."

"I see, it's a good thing Ryoko-chan was able to slip him in under your name as an orphan. That will at least ensure he will not enter the program until he reaches five years of age, assuming no attentions are caught."

"That is reassuring Goru-san. Thank you for confirming and clearing this up for us."

"No need for thanks Mikado-san, I owe you all many favors. Now, I think I will take my leave. May fortunes be with you until again we meet."

"Thank you once again and be safe Goru-san"

I heard heavy footsteps walk away from the door and lighter steps coming towards the door resulting in it opening as someone walked in. When the person walked over to check if I was alright I kept my eyes closed and pretended to be asleep so I could organize my thoughts on what I just heard.

"I will make sure that you have the best care as you grow up Takara-kun, I promise you."

I recognized the whisper as Mikado's voice.

As Mikado walked away and over to take care of some things on the other side of the room, I delved into my thoughts. _'Okay, so since I'm already walking and saying some words, they think that I'm a genius. I can understand that because I also think I'm a genius compared to what I know of children in my last life. However…chakra? Does he mean chakra as in the psychic and spiritual energy popular in Hinduism and Buddhism…I think? What does that even have to do with the control over my body and why I'm walking so early?'_

 _'Hmm…and why does Mikado sound anxious when discussing my future and training? What training? What trials? And what program? Sounds…ominous. And she also said I'm her Nee-san's child?! So Mikado is my aunt. That…makes sense, I do feel more comfortable around her than the others but she looks nothing like my mother in this life. Maybe my mother and Mikado were childhood friends or adopted siblings? Also, this Goru doesn't sound like that bad of a guy if he's willing to keep my 'prodigious' self under wraps. He said that I wouldn't enter this ominous 'Program' until the age of five. That means I'll have a little under five years to prepare for it.'_

 _'By the way, where the hell am I? I still don't even know. Maybe I'm in some militant country with a totalitarian dictatorship going on? Or maybe I'm part of a cult village and I'll start learning their practices when I turn five? No, my caretakers seem too nice to be cultists. Hmm...whatever happens Yachi seems to be the one who will provide and show me my future options in this life so she is key. I don't mind Yachi and I have a feeling that I can trust at least her, Mikado and Ryoko...Chitose is still too annoying to trust and Fuyu basically just provides me food so that will not be hard at all. Plus I think Yachi has a soft spot for me, I haven't seen it yet but I think it's there…possibly.'_

Mikado moves on to waking me up and changing my diaper until we are finally sitting at the table and she's feeding me some chunky green mash-something or other, it isn't half bad.

"Okay, Takara-kun open up…there you go. Make sure to eat it all, it will do no good if you don't eat your food and then aren't able to grow tall and strong when you get older."

Mikado fussed as she fed me, as always is the case. I was used to being fed formula until I decided that I wanted to grow up at an insane rate and Mikado insisted that if I was already walking then I was ready to move on to solid foods as well.

"…Mikado-san…"

I grumbled her name out in protest between the one too many spoonfuls of the chunky mash.

"Yes Takara-kun, you must eat it all or else I'll go get Yachi-san to feed you."

Mikado said this with a kind smile that was somehow scarier than a demon's glare.

"…"

I decided that one too many spoonfuls of green chunky mash wasn't that bad. Yachi wasn't very pleasant to be fussy around.

"That's a good boy Takara-kun."

Mikado said this with a softer smile on her face and another spoonful of chunky green mash in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No no no Takara-kun, you have to try and surround my pieces and capture more territories than I can. You don't move the pieces after you've already placed them down."

Chitose groaned in exasperation in response to an honest mistake I made while learning to play the board game 'Go'. I've never heard of the damn game and her explanations are terrible. She is also expecting a child that is not even one year old to understand the rules of 'Go'. I get that I'm a genius but come on Chitose. It's no wonder I can't play the game correctly. Honestly, it looks like Chinese checkers but with only two players.

"I'm sorry Chitose-san" I say in my tiny baby voice.

Too bad it causes her to squeal with delight and scoop me up into a suffocating hug.

"Ohhh you are just so cuuuute~ Takara-kun!"

"Mmfff mmff"

I try to protest but every single time this happens I seem to be muffled by her chest…which is not awkward at all as a teenager in a baby's body… _cough_ … moving on.

"I'd knock that torture trainin' off if ya want the brat to live Chitose-chan"

'Yachi the savior' says, adding back decades to my life.

"Oh, hehe my bad Takara-kun."

Chitose says this sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. Once she set me back down I got my little butt up and ran over to Yachi who just walked in.

"Chi-baasa-oof!"

I crashed straight into her leg for the millionth time but I don't fall. In fact, I haven't fallen after bumping into her since I was five months old. I am now a proud seven months old and talking in full sentences.

My nightly practices and exercises with the 'almighty warmth' have also helped with my reactions, coordination and strength.

"I just saved yer scrawny li'l butt from Chitose-chan and now yer lookin' to shorten' yer life by crashin' into me eh?" Yachi said, looking down at me with one brow raised.

"Sorry Chi-baasan! I just missed you very much!" I said happily while remaining stuck to her left leg.

"Mhm right"

Yachi answered but proceeded to walk over to the counter and place the bag she was carrying down, all with me still attached to her leg. Like I've said before, Yachi is a monster of an old lady.

"Takara-kun! I told you not to hang onto Yachi-san like that anymore, you might injure her!"

Chitose scolded me from afar as she hurriedly cleaned up the game of Go we were playing.

"She's right li'l divot, I'm a frail old woman and ya could hurt me if yer not careful 'bout it."

Yachi said this with a smirk plastered across her face.

"But Chi-baasan is the strongest! I still can't even budge yo-eep!"

I covered my mouth, realizing my mistake instantly.

"Oh so yer tryin' to injure this old lady eh?"

She pinned me with a stare causing me to look away guiltily. Sometimes I end up acting like I'm the exact age of my body and not my real age of sixteen years, it's hard to understand why. I've thought about it and the only explanations I could come up with are that my personality somehow melded with the personality that was supposed to be in this body or that my developing mind has something to do with it…I don't know.

"I just want to beat the best Chi-baasan...and you're the best" I said using puppy eyes.

"Tch, brat."

It was super effective.

That honestly is my goal though, to beat the best. I figured that since I was a 'genius' why not use it to be the best that I can be and be at the top of the food chain, that's the best position in any society. Also, if I'm the only person to be reincarnated don't I have a responsibility to do things that others can't, and in less time too. I feel like I _have_ to be the 'genius' that they think I am but I can't let anyone, and I _mean_ **anyone** , know that I'm a reincarnated individual.

First, they would just call me crazy and throw me into a loony bin without believing anything that I said.

Second, even if they believed me, they would look at me as if I were some demon or god, or something else entirely. Yeah, I can do without that.

-88888-

I spent the next couple of months playing games like 'Go', 'Cat's Cradle' and rock paper scissors, reading children's books, spending time with my caretakers and running around my baby bachelor room. I was also making great strides in the arts of the 'almighty warmth.'

I now instinctually infuse warmth into anything I do, which helps me run pretty damn fast and I can even emit... spread? some of the warmth out and into my surroundings. This allows me to sense my surroundings and the people that are near me. The 'sense' is somewhat strange. It's as if I can feel the space around me, almost as if I have a spatial awareness brushing my senses whenever I emit the warmth externally.

Anyways, because I was training my warmth so much, I attracted Yachi's attention. She must have noticed somehow. I was enjoying my time being a child genius when Yachi confronted me about my intelligence. I was playing a game of Go against myself when Yachi looked up from the book she was reading at the table.

"Get over here squirt, we need to talk."

She didn't ask, (Yachi doesn't simply ask someone to do things) it was a command but I was used to her commanding tone by now.

"Yes Chi-baasan."

I cleaned up my game of Go and ran over to her, once again slamming into and plastering myself against her leg. Without even flinching, she put the book down and picked me up, placing me in her lap so that I was facing towards her.

I once again examined her worn and weathered face. She was pretty wrinkly and seemed to have spent a lot of her time outside when she was younger. Being this close to her I could see the gray specks peppering her white hair. She had a small mole on her left cheek, it was right under the corner of her left eye. She resembled your typical old lady in all bodily aspects except for one, her eyes.

They were a dark grey but they seemed to hold decades of wisdom and intelligence behind them, they were sharp eyes. She looked at me, watching and waiting for me to say something but I just sat there and looked at her, perfectly complacent in waiting for her to speak first. When it became apparent that I wasn't going to speak, she started.

"So, who was winnin'?"

"…eh?" _'Who was winning what?'_

I responded very intelligently to her question. She was patient with me and asked again, albeit worded differently.

"Who was winnin' yer game of Go brat?"

"Ah…me…I guess?"

 _'Now that I thought about it, can you technically beat yourself in a game you play by yourself?'_

"Mmm" she hummed, still looking at me.

 _'Maybe she was looking for a more profound answer?'_

 _'_ "How do ya like the game of Go?"

"Umm…it's ok but it takes too long and I would rather run around."

Shifting my body a little in her lap, I kept my eyes to hers.

"Here's some advice fer ya squirt, all great thin's take time and all great people know patience. Take a game of Go fer example."

She motioned her hand towards the game board.

"As the game goes on, more pieces are put onto the board and both players strategies change with each move. If one player were to rush their piece's placements they might make careless mistakes that could harm their own strategy instead of helpin' them. With me so far?"

She made sure that I was listening before continuing on with her explanation.

"As time carries on, with one player rushin' their piece's placements and the other player takin' their time to properly analyze their own strategy and piece's placements, who do ya think will be the greater player if the pattern carries on?"

"Easy Chi-baasan, the careful one."

I answered her proudly and she let a smile emerge on her face.

"Yes, yes, the careful one indeed. Did ya know, squirt, that most children at the age of three years old still have trouble answerin' a hypothetical question, even one where the answer is as easily apparent as the one I just asked ya?"

I shook my head innocently as she kept her gaze on me, the smile no longer playing across her lips.

 _'Well, I think I know where she's going with this but I already decided to be a genius in this life, I'm not going to hinder myself by faking my intelligence now. I just hope she doesn't freak out or something.'_

"Well they do, and you" she nodded her head in my direction, "were able to answer the hypothetical question right after I was finished askin' it. Don't ya think that's strange?"

I could see in her eyes that she was just waiting for an answer and an explanation that a normal one-year-old child would never give to that question.

"Umm…I don't think it's strange Chi-baasan but I can see why it could be seen as strange from your explanation."

My caretakers were already used to a nearly one-year-old child answering their questions fluently so I didn't hold back with my answer. I was suddenly thankful that I was lucky enough to be cared for by intellectual and understanding caretakers.

"Indeed li'l divot."

She suddenly became tense and a serious expression arose on her face as she continued.

"I'm pointin' this out to ya because ever since ya were born ya've been growin' up and learnin' how to do thin's very quickly. In fact, ya've been learnin' much quicker than other children, even ones known as geniuses. This isn't a bad thin' but people will start to ask questions 'bout yerself and then they would try to force ya to work for them in the future because of yer intelligence. You will also be better than everybody else in the same field of study after ya grow up if ya work at it. Ya understand?"

"Yes Chi-baasan."

 _'That all sounds very bad but I guess people will do anything to one up the competition or gain wealth, even abusing the intelligence of a small child.'_

"I also know that ya've already been usin' chakra to enhance your senses and body. This is very uncommon Takara."

At the use of my name I sat up straight, Yachi _never_ used my name and this meant that it was of the utmost importance that whatever she was about to say was heeded.

"I'm goin' to say this once and once only Takara" she waited for my nod, "A normal child's chakra coils are awakened later in life from the ages of four to six. Prodigies usually unlock their coils' even earlier than that. Some of them even unlock their coils when they're in the womb but they aren't active until later and are only able to be used after a couple of years. The fact that yer already usin' yer chakra, even subconsciously, means that people will want to get a hold of ya and do bad thin's to ya. Ya must understand that ya can't use yer chakra in front of anybody you don't know."

 _'Okay, all of this would make perfect sense if I knew why chakra was so special, and it would help if I knew how to stop it or why people would want to basically dissect and get a hold of me for it. Did they use it to spiritually connect with their respective deity or something like that?'_

Sensing that I wanted to ask a question Yachi held her hand up to stop me.

"Now, I will begin yer first lesson in the study of chakra."

At my vigorous nod she smiled.

"What is chakra? Ya might ask, and why is it important to us? Well, chakra is a part of everythin' in the world. It's in people, it's in animals, there are even cases where inanimate objects have small amounts of chakra in them. The common view is that chakra is in every livin' thin'. Now, this is true but there are also instances where chakra can be infused or contained within inanimate objects so it's best not to assume that chakra is only in thin's that are alive."

"Every livin' bein' has a chakra network that works in tandem with all of the other bodily systems and networks that i'll teach ya 'bout later and it is formed from two energies, Spiritual Energy and Physical Energy. These two energies are known together as 'stamina.'"

"Physical Energy is rooted from within one's physical body, specifically from every single cell inside the body. Spiritual Energy is rooted from within' one's spiritual body, specifically from the mind's consciousness. Every one has the ability to use chakra but not everyone does. By sayin' 'usin'' chakra I mean performin' certain techniques that use one's chakra. I'll explain everythin' even further later on. Ya still with me li'l divot?"

It was a lot to take in at once but I understood. I was also amazed that she was trying to explain this to a tiny child that was not even one year old and expecting me to understand it. She must be hanging out with Chitose too often. One important suspicion was screaming out in my mind though.

"Chi-baasan, are there names for the chakra techniques people use?"

"Ah, good question. Yes, there are, in fact, names for chakra techniques. There are the specific names that are unique to each different technique but all techniques that use chakra fall under the label of Jutsu."

"..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"…"

 _'Did she just say jutsu? As in Jutsu jutsu…jutsu? I-…bu-…wh-….'_

I was frozen. I couldn't move as Yachi continued on.

"Ya don't have to worry 'bout jutsu right now though. There are a couple thin's that I'll help ya work on in the next year such as learnin' how to stretch and readin'. The stretches are important for increasin' flexibility along with understandin' yer own body. Anyways, the first thin' I'm goin' to teach ya is meditation. It'll help ya with yer chakra later on."

Yachi seemed to realize that I was unusually stock still in her lap and paused.

"Hmm, maybe I was rushin' ya."

She grumbled under her breath and seemed to think about something for a moment before lifting me up out of her lap, into a carry and getting out of the chair.

"We'll get to it tomorrow then."

She set me back onto the floor suggesting I get back to playing 'Go' while she got dinner ready. I nodded dumbly and crawled over to the go board. Setting the board on the floor, absentmindedly placing pieces on the board, my mind whirled with a million thoughts.

 _'Alright, let's take note and check off every disorienting, mind-blowing piece of information on my mental checklist. Chakra, as in the life force of this world, and jutsu techniques using said chakra. Chakra networks and chakra coils too…I think I know where I was reborn but I need some more evidence, there's no need to panic just yet.'_

I stopped placing pieces on the game board and looked at my pathetic attempt at a game noting that there were only white pieces on the board. Disregarding that I turned my head towards Yachi's back at the counter, asking the most crucial question I will probably ever ask I this lifetime.

"Chi-baasan…. where do we live?"

Yachi paused her vegetable slicing and grumbled, "Hasn't Mikado told ya where ya lived yet? No, figures…we live in Sunagakure no Sato in Wind Country. Nothin' fancy so don't get yer hopes up."

She grumbled the last part under her breath, probably assuming that the words wouldn't reach my ears as she resumed slicing vegetables. My breath caught in my throat at her answer.

'I'M IN FREAKING NARUTO! WHAT THE ACTUAL SHIT?! HOW?! WHY?!'

My mouth repeatedly opened and closed before I squeaked out a response.

"...kay…"

My mind was reeling and I needed to settle it. _'I'm in Naruto's world! Which means that there are shinobi with freaking super powers jumping around! And apparently they will be out to get me. Well…since I cant do anything to stop this from happening, I'll keep my original goal, and I'll just become a fucking super ninja with fucking super ninja powers and change the world. Right, no need to panic. No need to panic at all. I'll also need to find out where I was born on the Naruto story timeline.'_

 _'Ultimately, this means that I'll have to become a shinobi…I'll have to_ _ **kill**_ _people. Could I kill a person? I really don't know. I'll have to find a way to get used to it I guess. Dammit, there go my morals. What exactly are my morals? No, I'll leave that thought process for another time. Wait, now that I think about it, I've just been numb to the whole 'being reborn' thing. I lost my life. I died…I died_.'

Slowly, tears gathered in my eyes making my vision blurry as a wave of despair and helplessness hit me. ' _I'll never see my Dad again. I'll never see Auntie Jae. I'll never get to tell either of them how much I love them ever again. How could I forget about them for almost an entire_ _ **year**_ _. I've been conscious for a full year and I haven't thought about either of them one single fucking time! What kind of pathetic son and nephew am I!… was I._

 _I died, and I'll never be in their presence again, plain and simple. There will never be a cheery "How you doing bud?" or an affectionate "What the hell is this for breakfast, road kill? Get out of the way, I'll make breakfast." complaint from Auntie Jae before she made my favorite fluffy pancakes and bacon. And Dad…my Dad. He was the best dad one could have ever asked for._

 _He worked two jobs in order to pay for our two-bedroom apartment and send me to the best schools saying "When I was a kid my mother worked herself to death in order to provide whatever luxuries she could for us, I intend to do the same for you. That's what gives my life meaning."_

 _He'd say this with a bright smile on his face and a loving look in his eyes. It was a happier version of the look my birth mother in this world gave me before I was taken away from her, never to see her again. Just like how I'll never see my dad again.'_

I didn't realize until I felt myself suddenly being picked up by someone that I was bawling my eyes out. My cries were loud, wailing ones with hiccups mixed in. Tears spilled down my face as Yachi gruffed out her versions of soothing words, swaying side to side as she rocked me.

"Quiet squirt or I'll pin ya to the wall to get ya to shut up."

I couldn't obey her request. My bawling couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried to suppress my sorrow. It was like my body was telling me to let it out. 'Let out the pain' it said. 'Let out all of the sorrow.' 'Mourn.' 'For yourself and for those you've left behind, mourn.' I did. I mourned until I cried myself to sleep, this time not dreaming of a mother's warm embrace but of my Auntie Jae's fusses and my dad's warm laughter traveling through the night air in my old home…in my old life.

-88888-

My first birthday passed by a month ago and Mikado threw me a birthday party. All of my caretakers were there, my room was pretty crowded for once and yes I said 'my room.' I have laid claim too it. I have also accepted the fact that I will no longer see anybody from my last life, I understand the ramifications of my death and reincarnation.

It was difficult at first but, instead of wallowing in any regret or sadness, I came to grips with my present situation. I try not to think about my Dad or Auntie Jae though. 'It does nothing to dwell' as my Dad would sa- dammit. The only thing that I can do now is survive and stick with the goal of being the best I can be and create positive change in this world.

It was hard at first but I picked myself back up even though Yachi unknowingly hit a few sore spots, she tried to soothe me by saying, "Knock off all of the whinin' at least your not dyin'."

It only caused me to cry harder much to her irritation. With the coming age of one and my party came presents. Mikado got me a small pair of greyish silver slipper shoes for my feet to 'ensure no toes are stubbed' by my running into things. Yachi got me this cool small metal puzzle box that I cant seem to open with these blasted excuses for hands, she says it will take years for me to open it but I'll prove her wrong.

Ryoko gave me a book on local fauna and flora which I'm pretty excited to read seeing as this is a new world to me and all. Fuyu baked a small dessert loaf and gave me a brown stuffed fox to go along with the blob plushy I have named Bob. 'Bob the Blob.' I thought it fit. Chitose, begrudgingly, got me a few sets of small clothes that many would deem 'cute' on me. She also insisted on playing dress up later that night but I'll never admit that I had fun doing it. Never.

I also met Goru, who got me a small corded necklace that held a small orange gemstone he said was zircon and matched my dark orange eyes. He was a nice man and pretty shocked that all of the stories that Chitose told him about me were not exaggerated. He probably assumed Chitose was bragging with exaggeration because she was doting on me, not that I blame him for his assumption; I am one year old for goodness sake. Our small talk was very enlightening.

 _"Pardon me, what do you do for work Goru-san?"_

 _Goru looked around, making sure that my mature and polite inquisitiveness was normal and received multiple nods from my caretakers. I was only polite when really wanting to get something though._

 _Goru cleared his throat, "I am a Regional Senior Patrol Officer Takara-kun. My job is to patrol and monitor small areas around our country and make sure nothing bad happens. I also help out your family with their work."_

 _"Wow, so you travel everywhere? What do you get for my nee-san's and Chi-baasan?"_

 _"Well, I am very good at finding gemstones and artifacts which helps out Mikado-san and Yachi-san since they are a jeweler and an antique dealer. I also find what ingredients I can so Fuyu can try new recipes."_

 _I looked around in wonder at them all before putting my pout to work._

 _"How come nobody told me?"_

 _There was a 'You never asked brat' from Yachi, who was drinking something with a suspiciously strong smell out of what looked to be a wineskin. Chitose caved quickly however. 'Never doubt the pout' is what I say._

 _"Oh Takara-kun I'm so sorry, I'll tell you all about my wonderful stories of Suna and how Ryoko gets when guys talk to he- oww! Ryoko!"_

 _Chitose accusingly looked at Ryoko for being pinched as the accused found a sudden fascination with the far-side wall, unless she somehow unlocked the power to see through walls and there was a tv on the other side of that wall or something, I doubt it though. Needless to say, I had opened up a very nice tunnel of information for the future thanks to the power of the pout!_

Today I woke up and went through the morning meditation technique that Yachi taught me. All you really have to do is sit down quietly and focus on the 'light within' whatever that means, but when I focus during meditation I can move and spread the 'almighty warmth' inside and around me a lot easier.

I've even noticed that there is a lot more of it condensing inside me when I practice infusing all the parts of my body with it. It does give me a headache if I infuse my head with it too quickly though so I take that step with the utmost care because self-induced headaches can't be a good thing…plus I already receive my fair share of self-induced headaches as a result of my daily battles against walls and caretaker legs.

After my meditation Fuyu made breakfast and then read me a story about a fellow named Ku who had a disagreement with a magic hat and challenged it to various contests. I listened to the entire story with Bob clutched in my hands; it was a pretty ridiculous story. Presently, I'm lying down on top of Ryoko on the bed while we read the book that she got me for my birthday.

"Koko-nee, what is the Oh-pun-thee-uh Fae-ah-kan-thuh used for?"

I pointed at a small picture on the page we were reading that showed a prickly extension on a cactus.

"It's pronounced Opunthia Phaeacantha Takara-kun. It is nutritive, which means that it can be used as an ingredient in medicine and food that helps nourish and replenish your energy. It can also be used in anti-inflammatory medicine, that means that it can help ease the irritation in your wounds and ouchies."

Ryoko loves discussing and explaining the content in this book so I tend to ask her many questions out loud as we read.

"Oh, so they're just like your kisses?"

Setting the book to the side she wrapped her arms around me snuggled up against me even more.

"Yes, they're just like my kisses" she said in an affectionate whisper promptly before she smothered me in said anti-inflammatory kisses.

It doesn't hurt to abuse my young age for more love does it?

After the kiss attack I was laying down on top of Ryoko, who was the best pillow by the way, when I noticed a nasty looking scar trailing down her otherwise flawless pale skin on the right side of her neck and continuing under her shirt. I had never seen it before and I only caught a glimpse of it now because Ryoko's hair was disorderly from our roughhousing.

Her eyes seemed to follow my gaze and she suddenly turned her head, covering the scar. I felt kind of bad, she didn't seem to have pleasant memories of the scar and my staring probably caused them to re-surface in her mind. I felt like I had to do something. I used my tiny hands to grab Ryoko's cheeks and turned her head towards my so that we were looking eye to eye.

I didn't have a lot of strength as a one year old so I knew that she had let me turn her head. I stared into her dark black eyes and saw the sadness within.

"Koko-nee, I will always love you no matter what. Please don't be sad."

I said this wholeheartedly while holding her gaze. Her red lips broke out into a bright smile as her dark eyes suspiciously glistened.

"And I will always love you Takara-kun."

She said it in a whisper but her words resonated in my head. They reminded me of my Dad and Auntie Jae. My eyes joined hers in glistening as I snuggled up against her, taking in the soothing scent of lavender as I fell asleep.


End file.
